


Долги и кружки

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: У Брока есть коллекция кружек, Стив Роджерс и жизненный мрак в нагрузку.





	Долги и кружки

В очередной раз услышав грохот и звон, Брок Рамлоу страдальчески поднял взгляд к потолку и задал всем богам мира, в которых не верил, лишь один вопрос. За что ему привалило такое большое, большое счастье? В принципе, Брок знал, за что. Но пожаловаться на судьбу все же хотелось.

Начался этот эпический песец три месяца назад, когда Брок собрал всех своих самых верных ребят и обсудил с ними ситуацию. Ситуация, скажем честно, была веселая. С одной стороны – Гидра с ее технологиями, экспериментами над людьми и безумными планами на мировое господство. С другой – чертов ЩИТ со своими не менее дебильными планами по защите мирового порядка. Но зато Фьюри и его начальство не попытаются превратить тебя в любой момент в Зимнего номер два. Брок годами наблюдал этот мрак, эксперименты над Барнсом, и понимал: скоро рванет. И он, как человек, любящий во всем порядок и дисциплину, должен знать, на чьей стороне он будет, когда станет жарко. Спроси у него лет пять назад, за кого он поднимет оружие, и вопросов не возникло бы. Хайль Гидра! А сейчас он стал старым чертовым параноиком, которого просто достало терять в заварухах отличных спецов хрен знает ради чего. После этой небольшой сходки, на которой в жарком споре не одна бутылка пива была разбита не об одну черепушку особо ретивых сослуживцев, его команда приняла решение.

И именно благодаря этому решению Брок Рамлоу оказался должен Нику Фьюри. И этот долг был потяжелее бетонной плиты. И когда чертов Одноглазый Шеф вызвал Брока в кабинет, тот ждал всего в качестве оплаты, всего. Но не этого.

– То есть Зимнего, которого я выволок из лабораторий Гидры на своем собственном хребте, вам мало? – Брок стоял перед шефом, заложив руки за спину и смотря прямо перед собой.

– Приволок, молодец, – Фьюри листал какую-то папку с документами с таким задумчивым видом, что Брок понял – приближается мрак, и этот мрак будет эпическим, – но этого мало. Брок, вы прекрасный специалист, доказавший в свое время верность нашим, хммм, ведомствам. И именно поэтому я собираюсь вам и только вам доверить реабилитацию нашего немного поврежденного оружейного комплекта.

– И кто в комплекте? – Брок сглотнул, ответ, в принципе, он уже знал.

– Я бы тебе, честно, только Кэпа оставил. Но они всегда вместе, и когда Барнс очухается, он все равно потащит его за собой, – Фьюри улыбнулся одними губами, взгляд его оставался холодным.

– Что от меня требуется?

– Научить их жить в нашем мире. Всеми доступными способами. И можешь считать, мы в расчете.

Приманить Кэпа оказалось чертовски легко. Он был как ребенок, или нет, скорее, как марионетка с оборванными нитями. Они у него торчали кусками прямо из сердца. Всего-то и нужно было немного потянуть. Нет, они не стали любовниками. Но от предложения пожить у него некоторое время Стив не отказался. Было только одно небольшое «но». Такой крутой и неуязвимый в бою, Капитан Америка совершенно не умел пользоваться своим телом в быту. Куда бы он ни шел, за ним падало все, что не прибито гвоздями к потолку. Если он брал хоть что-то с полки, он ронял половину предметов. В принципе, это не было бы проблемой, если бы Стив не любил пить чай. Или, скорее, он любил держать в руках чашку с чаем, впитывая тепло и ощущение уюта. Заметив еще на базе эту привычку, Брок купил ему целый набор чашек. Но хрен там! Стив обратил внимание именно на те самые чашки и кружки на тех самых кухонных полках над столом для разделки овощей! И разнес к чертям собачьим уже пять!

Первой стала чашка, спертая Броком из кабинета Пирса на память о последней с ним встрече. Серая, безликая, но очень дорогая. Как и большая часть вещей в кабинете этого козла. В принципе, символично. Второй с полки слетела чашка из их с Марго квартиры. Мерзопакостного розового цвета с красным цветком. Тоже интересная шутка судьбы, эта баба утверждала, что он бросает ее из-за мужика. Третья потеря не вызвала у Брока восторга. Красивый вечер в отпуске. Здоровенная синяя кружка, не убиваемая в принципе. Но ничто не может пережить встречи с Кэпом. Четвертая куплена в аэропорту после удачной командировки. Обычная белая, с парусным кораблем. Итак, какая номер пять?

– Извини, Брок, – Стив, понурившись, стоял у полки, его пальцы еще немного дрожали. Он навещал своего обожаемого Баки каждый день, но пока даже лучшие психиатры не давали гарантии, что Барнс, выйдя из центра реабилитации, не включит Зимнего и не сломает шею дорогому другу и всем вокруг за компанию. Вид осколков у Стива под ногами едва не вызвал у Брока истерический хохот. Красная кружка с белыми ромашками. Мамин подарок. В тот день Брок лишился девственности. Конечно, мать об этом не знала, но дни совпали уж очень удачно.

– Извини, я помню про коллекцию. Вернее, пытаюсь, правда, – Стив устало вздохнул. Он выглядел измученным, события последних месяцев его доконали.

– Забей. Может, пива? Его не нужно наливать в чашки.

Стив каждый день ловил себя на мысли о том, что не сможет понять этот мир. Вообще, совсем. Он старался быть хорошим солдатом и служить своей стране. В принципе, больше он ничего не умел. Постепенно пришло осознание случившегося и способность выискивать в черноте вокруг блики света. Спасение Баки после падения Гидры стало настоящей искрой в море грязной, зловонной темноты. Странно, но верность Брока ЩИТу стала не меньшим светлым пятном. Стив был уверен – этот странный человек, всегда прикрывающий ему спину на миссиях, окажется его врагом. Это было очень в духе нового мира. Ужасного, жестокого, в котором большая часть людей чувствовала себя совершенно нормально. Но в этот раз судьба ему улыбнулась. И Брок остался рядом, и спас Баки. И Стив просто не знал, как его за это благодарить. Просто подойти и сказать «спасибо»? «Спасибо, Брок, за то, что ты у меня есть»? Нет, это звучало бы слишком странно. Брок избавил его от мучений, он подошел первым.

– Чертовски хреновый вечер, – он перекинул через плечо полотенце, его волосы были еще влажными после душа, – поедем ко мне, выпьем пива?

Стив тогда застыл как памятник самому себе, его отчаянный взгляд остановился на ребятах из Страйка, выходящих из раздевалки. Но группа поддержки подозрительно быстро убежала.

– Ты не подумай, я не по мальчикам, просто как раз сегодня чертовски не хочется смотреть бейсбол в одиночестве. Ну? Как тебе эта идея, Кэп?

И Стив согласился. Сам от себя не ожидал такой чудовищной наглости. Они приехали в небольшой, но крепкий дом в пригороде, который Брок назвал Берлогой. В Берлоге нашлось пиво и вкусная еда, которую Рамлоу приготовил на двоих. А потом они смотрели телевизор, и Стив думал, что ни черта не понимает, что происходит на экране. И ему хочется спросить о Баки, о Гидре и о том, за кого все же был Брок. Но он не может. И это так глупо, что хочется самому себе дать хорошего пинка. Теоретически, он начальник Рамлоу и имеет право требовать от него ответы. Практически – он просто сидит на диване, в доме Брока, и смотрит с ним телевизор. И впервые за эти безумные дни ему хорошо и спокойно.

Переночевать он остался через неделю, после очередного матча. Очередного задания. Очередного дня в больнице, когда он стоял у стеклянной стены и смотрел, как Баки с криками разносит в крошево свою палату.

– Какого черта ты поедешь в центр города в два часа ночи? – проворчал Брок. – У меня же есть гостевая спальня.

Тогда же он разбил первую кружку. Брок предупреждал его о навесных полках и своей коллекции кружек и чашек. Но Стив просто перепутал шкафы. И серая, даже на вид дорогая чашка выскользнула из рук и разбилась на мелкие осколки.

– Забей, ничего ценного, – сказал тогда Брок и как-то странно усмехнулся.

Но Стиву все равно было очень стыдно, он в тот же день поехал в магазин и купил похожую вещь, но так и не решился ее отдать.

Съехались они еще более странно. Брок стал ему звонить. Каждый вечер. Они до хрипоты спорили. Или обсуждали что-то из списка Стива. Как-то Рамлоу узнал о его блокноте и постоянно звонил, чтобы обсудить какие-то песни, книги.

– Брок, что между нами происходит?

Стив задал этот вопрос по телефону. При личной встрече никогда бы не спросил. На работе была только работа. Там Рамлоу был обычным. Требовательным, злым, язвительным. А по телефону он мог начать напевать какую-то песню или читать стихи. Он словно становился другим человеком! Стиву казалось, он начинает сходить с ума.

– А хрен знает, – глубокий, богатый оттенками голос Брока окутывал его. – Мне без тебя скучно. Привык я к твоей геройской роже. Да и зачем тебе эта квартира, а? Ребята утверждают, что ты туда даже ничего не купил. Даже кружки!

– Наташа разболтала? – Стив улыбнулся, вспоминая горячо любимую Броком коллекцию. Он в прошлый раз разбил еще одну чашку. В этот раз сожаления не было, вещь была ужасно безвкусной.

– Ну да, твоя супер-пупер-нянька. Ну так что? И до тюряги Зимнего от моего дома ближе. Будем скидываться, баб я к себе сто лет не водил. И к тебе в штаны не полезу, если ты что-то такое подумал.

Стив почувствовал, как у него щеки загораются огнем. Он все еще мало понимал ситуацию. Скорее всего, дело не в большой дружбе командира Страйка. Просто Фьюри решил, что одной няньки недостаточно.

– Хорошо. Но только пока не надоем. И пока Баки не придет в норму.

Брок начал привыкать к Кэпу. Вначале трудно было притворяться, что ему за каким-то хреном нужен в доме этот вечно молодой и красивый медведь. Но потом ему даже понравилось, особенно треп по телефону. Кэп часто запинался, смеялся тихо, делал паузы. Как будто ему лет пятнадцать и он восхищенный мальчишка, слушающий старшего товарища. Иногда Брока во время этих разговоров посещала шальная мысль: если бы он не свалил из Гидры, Кэп пришел бы убивать его лично? Что-то такое было между ними. И Брок пока не хотел думать, что.

Но Брок не успел насладиться обществом личного, прирученного Капитана. Баки пришел в себя. И Броку, в оплату долга, пришлось тащить эту тушу к себе домой.

– Это дурная идея, – сказал Роджерс, до боли впиваясь пальцами в плечи Брока, – он еще не стабилен. Он может тебя убить. А ты, ты….

– Что я, Кэп? – Брок изогнул бровь, ему действительно был интересен ответ.

– А ты мой единственный друг в этом мире после него.

В тот вечер в тренировочной Брок измочалил грушу как самого злейшего врага. Он представлял, что это Фьюри. Чертов одноглазый дьявол, разваливший его жизнь. Или Кэп, наивная душа, черт бы его побрал. Или Барнс. А лучше все они, вместе взятые. Но он не отказался от своего решения. И на ЩИТ ему было уже глубоко пофигу.

– Ты один его не скрутишь, если что, – сказал от Стиву в тот же вечер.

И Баки переселился в гостевую спальню со всеми своими успокоительными. А Стив – на диван в гостиную.

Приступ случился на следующий же день. Хотя доктора обещали, что Зимний черт сдох. Баки стоял рядом со Стивом, внимательно наблюдая, как тот готовит завтрак. Готовил Стив паршиво, но считал своим долгом накормить честную компанию, если Брок не успевал отбить у него кухню. Сегодня Брок проспал. Его мучили потрясающие сны, после которых называть Кэпа своим другом было все сложнее. В общем, Брок успел сделать только шаг на кухню. В этот момент Баки покачнулся, черты лица застыли камнем, железная рука рванулась вперед. Стив успел отшатнуться. Но полки такой возможностью не обладали. Баки снес их с креплений, и этот таран полетел на Брока и рухнул у его ног кусками древесины и осколками всех чашек и кружек.

– Так, – сказал Брок спокойным, тихим голосом. Наступил кромешный пиздец. Но, похоже, это был последний приступ Баки Барнса. И первый Брока Рамлоу.

На следующий день Стив за руку отвел Баки в магазин.

– Это правда так важно? – Баки хмурил брови и кусал губы, ему все еще было некомфортно рядом с обычными людьми.

– Да. Ты поступил плохо. Больше так не делай. Мы купим ему по кружке, для начала.

– Знаешь, – сказал Бак, – по-моему, ему от тебя эта фигня не нужна.

– Мне за многое надо перед ним извиниться, надо же с чего-то начинать?

– Ему перед тобой тоже есть за что, можешь мне поверить.

– У нас все сложно, Баки. И непонятно. И я не знаю, как это все прояснить.

Баки улыбнулся, широко и хитро. Почти как раньше.

– Я знаю способ.

***

Это было хорошее утро. Брок, злой и заспанный, дотащился до кухни. Гады еще дрыхли. Извиниться они решили. Сволочи. И нашли же способ. Во всем Барнс виноват. Как-то не так Брок ему морду начистил. Или таблетки у него странные. И Кэп их на себе проверяет, точно. Интересно, сколько Барнс Стива уговаривал на такие извинения? Брок открыл новый шкаф. Там стояли три кружки. Черная с серебристой окантовкой. Простая белая. И еще одна. Красная. С большими белыми ромашками.

– Символично, – ухмыльнулся Брок, забирая свой подарок.


End file.
